Purple Death (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} The Purple Death is a giant sea dragon that first appeared in the comic The Legend of Ragnarok and was later introduced in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Physical Appearance This dragon is massive in size, not unlike that of the Red Death. It's so big that it has been known to cause seaquakes. This led Vikings to believe this was the Serpent of Midgard from legend, heralded to bring Ragnarok, i.e. the end of the world. Its most notable feature is, perhaps, the long tendrils that extend from under its jaw, somewhat resembling a beard. This feature is similar to that of other sea dragons, like the Sliquifier and Shockjaw. Its body is deep purple in color. Unlike most dragons, the Purple Death appears to have no wings, possibly because it can't fly due to its size and weight. The mere presence of this dragon is enough to greatly disturb other nearby dragons. Abilities Fire Breath The Purple Death breathes massive jets of highly explosive fire in waves of streams, capable of burning down entire villages or fleets in a single breath, much like the Red Death. Strength & Combat Being a dragon of massive proportions, the Purple Death possesses immense strength, which combined with its weight make it one of the strongest dragons in the Barbaric Archipelago . The Purple Death uses its immense strength and weight to push, shove and ram against opponents, as well as utilizing its limbs, tail and neck to swipe and flail at foes, and uses its powerful jaws to crush smaller opponents. Speed & Agility Being a sea dragon, the Purple Death has not been seen outside of its aquatic habitat, and thus remains unknown whether or not it is capable of flight or walking on land. While in the sea it is swift, fast and maneuverable, capable of emerging and submerging in mere instants while stalking opponents and prey. Endurance & Stamina The Purple Death was shown enduring numerous rocks and boulders being launched at it by terrified Berkians by means of catapults, and numerous blasts from other dragons. It took the combined force of Berk and the Outcasts, plus the hypnotic gaze of a trained Changewing (Phantom), to eventually defeat it. Formation of Seaquakes The Purple Death is able to create massive seaquakes that can scare or agitate other dragons. These seaquakes are so large that it led people to think that it brought Ragnarok, the end of the world. Due to its size, the seaquakes could have been caused involuntarily. Appearances Comics Legend has it that the Purple Death would emerge from the seas one day and cause Ragnarok--the Norse mythological event which signifies the end of the world. When Berk experiences tremors in The Legend of Ragnarok, the villagers believe that Ragnarok will finally dawn upon them. Meanwhile, plenty of ships are destroyed by the Purple Death and it is heading towards Berk. After a long battle with the Purple Death, Hiccup uses the trained Changewing, Phantom, to hypnotize the Purple Death to sleep. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Purple Death was introduced in this game as a legendary dragon in 2018. Trivia *The Purple Death's fire resembles that of a Boneknapper or a Red Death. *The Purple Death resembles a Red Death mixed with a Submaripper. It is also especially similar to some of the earlier designs of both the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death. *The franchise description of this dragon is very similar to the original Norse mythological story of Ragnarok, how the day that Thor fights the sea serpent, Jormungandr, the end of the world will come. *Fishlegs said in the comic book that the Purple Death looks like a Leviathan class Seashocker. This is odd because the Purple Death only has one head, while a normal Seashocker has two. *The Purple Death is meant to be very rare, and thought to be extinct. *An early summary of this comic called this dragon a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.Dragons: Riders of Berk - Volume 5: The Legend of Ragnarok (How to Train Your Dragon TV).'' BNC CataList. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Flightless Dragons